1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air regulator valve having a first sidewall and a second sidewall. Both sidewalls have a plurality of openings. Particularly, the invention relates to a valve in which the sidewalls relative to one another can move from a first open position, to a closed position, to a second open position while moving in a single direction. The valve may also have means for compensating for changes of pressure from an air source. The sidewalls movable relative to one another also may have one sidewall move along a horizontal axis while the other sidewall moves along a vertical axis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Valves for regulating air volume are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,484 to Brown et al discloses an air distribution apparatus for heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, embodying constant volume regulators and by-pass valves having a hollow cylinder with air passages of predetermined shape and a spring-loaded piston movable axially in the cylinder by a pressure differential to maintain substantially constant volume under varying supply pressures.
It is also known to make valves comprising concentric, apertured cylinders, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 304,443 to Morrison and 3,135,293 to Hulsey.
The use of a spring as part of a system to compensate for pressure changes is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,716 to Griswold et al. In Griswold et al, the spring acts against the pressure of a fluid source such that the resistance to flow increases when the pressure increases.
However, the above references do not provide an easy-to-maintain valve which can account for changes in pressure of the air source. '293 to Hulsey does not accommodate changes in pressure. '716 to Griswold et al does not use a rotary motion to regulate airflow. '484 to Brown et al does not use a rotary motion to regulate airflow and requires a complicated mechanism to accommodate pressure changes. '443 to Morrison also does not accommodate changes in pressure. Furthermore, the above valves are generally opened by moving a member in one direction and closed by moving the same member in the reverse direction. It would be advantageous to have a valve which permits a valve to be open, then closed, and then opened again while moving the same member in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,518 to Wilcox discloses a sliding plate air flow control valve. However, the valve apparently only has a single open position and a closed position.